Wątek:WiewiórkaMałgosia/@comment-22439-20130801104145/@comment-9071649-20140104092200
http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:43408 Wytłumacz mi z tego czy myślicie czy nie . Bo jeżeli wieżysz że ten koleś jest mną to wałśnie jesteś .... sory przyzwyczajenie .... musiałem napisać całą odpowiedzć do Astra jakim on jest debilem i teraz mi tak zostało ... więc nie ważne po prostu wyprowadze cię z błędu ... Pozwól więc że bez zbędnych bzdór zniszcze te wasze chore gierki ... Dzieciak podający się za mnie , dosyć że nic o mnie nie wie to w dodatku jego jedyną wiedzą było to co powiedział mu DYstograf czy kogo tam jeszcze macie ... Skrets4 czy jak mu tam ... powinien zostać porządnie przetrzepany przy wszystkich by nie robił takich błędów gdyż zawsze znajdzie się ktoś ... jakaś osoba , która w takie góno uwierzy . Niepozwole żeby ta osoba wypowiadała się o mnie . Więc już wiesz że ja jestem sobą i nigdy też nie byłem kimś podszywającym się za kogoś innego a uż napewno nie na Ds Wiki . Jeżeli czyatłeś to http://pl.xbox.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:2188 nie powinieneś mieć już nigdy więcej w życiu co do mnie wątpliwości . Niegy nie stwierdzono u mnie takiego zbednego gónwa jak multi kąto - to powinno wam wystarczyć . Skrest4 był tutaj już na mojej Wiki i odegrał mi szopke przed Marciohanem - twórcą Kingdom of Kore na WIki kingdom of Kore również prowadzonej przezemnie . Ten koleś jest kolejnym kipskim trollem . DObry troll zapoznaje się z treścią a przynajmnie próbuje . Takie bzdury jak pisanie o tym że się zmieniłem czy oglądam jakieś gówno nie są czymś co mi czy Adminowi się podobają . Dlaczego ? Otóż oni jak i ja nie chcemy zaprzątać sobie głwoy pierdołami a jeżeli pytasz się czy się zmieniłem ... to pytasz błędnie , ponieważ ja się nie zmieniłem , nie zmieniłem siebie , swojego charakteru czy osobowosci tak jak ty czy tam jakiś nny koleś którego dzisiaj rano widziałeś np w Tesco wjeżdzającego samchodem do środka budynku . Swojich poglądów też nie zmieniłem ale moój sposób postrzegania różnych sytułacji tak . Ja po prostu się mocno pomyliłem wpadając w niepotrzebną paranoje i jak wiesz z rok czy półtorej temu ta paranoja zostalanatychmiast znioszczona gdy patrzyłem na dalsze poczynaia Hastingsa i się z wami pogodziłem . Oczywiście Przyjdzie taki Dystograf z armią dzieci które nie widzą jak , gdzie , kiedy ale mają czelność się wypowiadać i kreować mnie na złego i okropnego Hejtera czy tam inne ścierwo . Już dawno temu przyznałem że to ja popełniłem błąd i już dawno temu nie dawał mi spokoju . Jedyne co zawsze chciałęm zrobić to przeprosić jeszcze jedną osobę pewnego madrego człowieka z którego z ostatnich wydarzeń szczeże jestem dumny , możesz się domyślać kto to jest ale raczej powinieneś ogarniać . Więc Jak już wiesz nie ma żadnego innego Benia wiec twoje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane . Następnym razem jeżeli pojawiła by się kolejna takowa wątpliwość zamiast sieć panike w w swojim umyśle przyjdź i napisz a ja odpowiem ci na te pytania ale raczej nie powinieneś już mieć pytań gdyż ja osobiście wyjaśniłem wszystko . Nara daj umysłowi odpocząć wtedy zorbi ci sie lepiej i pamiętaj NIGDY nie wież w to co wetnknie ci jakaś osoba której nie znasz , No i BA na pewno ona nie zna dobrze ciebie ... Nara .